Kitchen Trauma
by Sound of Flowers
Summary: Daichi x Najika, age 24. On his way to a date with Najika, Daichi is accidently hit by a car and is now in the hospital for some relatively minor injuries. Due to Sora's accident 10 years ago, Najika is revisted by horrible trauma.


Najika sighed happily as she turned the sign on her restaurant's (Najika's Sugar Sweet Café) "open" sign, to "closed." It had been a good day at the restaurant.  
"Um…guys, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave the cleaning to you. Daichi said he wanted to take me somewhere tonight," she said.  
"Oooooh, Najika has a date!" said Kristy, one of Najika's employees.  
"Don't freak out about it so much. Najika and Daichi have been together since junior high," Eri, another of Najika's employees responded.  
Najika chuckled a little and then quickly went to the kitchen and from there proceeded to her office. She shut the door. In about a minute she came out, dressed in a pastel pink dress, carrying her  
purse. As she was walking out she said, "Thanks so much. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" With that Najika quickly and cheerily set out and began to walk towards the desert café Daichi had picked for  
their date. As she was walking along, her phone began to ring. She pulled her phone out and saw that it was Akane.  
"Hey Akane," Najika said cheerily. "What's up?""Najika, I've got some bad news," Akane responded somberly.  
"What is it?" Najika asked.  
"Daichi. On his way back from coaching soccer today he was crossing a street when the crosswalk said it was green and then some guy who must have been drunk or something didn't stop all the way and hit Daichi. I'm at the hospital with him now. He's unconscious. The doctors say he suffered a fairly minor concussion and that he broke his leg."  
Sobs came from the other end.  
"Najika, it's fine. I talked with the nurse. She says he'll be awake soon and that you can even spend the night in the hospital."  
"O-okay. I'll be there right away."  
"Okay."  
"One question. Which hospital is it?"  
"Sakura hospital. On 50th avenue."  
"Okay, see you there."

Najika walked into hospital room 103 with her head down. Akane rushed up to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay Najika, it's going to be okay."  
Najika looked up to see Daichi on the hospital bed, with an IV in his arm. Other than that, he looked fine. His eyes were closed and his mouth was shut. But the heart-meter showed his heart was beating at a normal pace.  
Najika walked over and sat in the recliner that was right next to his bed. She quickly readjusted herself so she was kneeling on the chair so she could see Daichi. His eyelids fluttered open and when he realized who was looking at him he smiled. Najika grasped his hand and she could feel a firm grip on hers.  
"Are you okay?" she asked him in a horrified whisper.  
"I'm fine," he responded, a little hoarsely. "My leg hurts and I feel like I've got a bit of a headache, but nothing too bad."  
"Thank goodness." She knelt there and thought for a moment. Suddenly, she began to cry uncontrollably. Despite the fact that Daichi's injuries were relatively minor, she couldn't help it.  
"Najika, I'm going to be okay," he said, grasping her hand. "I'm going to be okay. I'll fight these injuries until they go away."  
More sobs.  
With some effort, Daichi sat himself up and leaned over and hugged Najika and began rubbing her back, gently whispering over and over "It's okay. It's okay."  
After sometime Najika stopped crying and looked up at him. He was still rubbing her back, but then after a minute stopped. He took one of his hands and placed it on one of her cheeks and carefully brought his lips to hers. It lasted only a moment, but the kiss made Najika crack into a smile.  
"Let's have our date here," Daichi said, smiling. "I think we can still enjoy things, despite the crummy hospital food."  
Najika laughed a bit. "You're just stereotyping hospitals."  
"Well, it's probably true."  
Soon enough, they were both laughing.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! There's plenty more ahead, so please be patient!**

**~SoundofFlowers**


End file.
